Driving Lesson
by ltifal
Summary: Another tasks from bored Goddess, this time there were no new design gold cloth included!
1. Part 1

**Authoress note: just some random thought that came to my mind when I was reading one of my favorite books. Enjoy!**

**Setting: Happy universe (you know… no death character) after Hades**

**Warning: check, recheck and recheck but English still was not my mother language. Apologize for possible mistake.**

**Disclaimer: normal was at…**

**Milo: Chotto!! (Wait!!) Tif… you already do this 'normal attached' disclaimer for… Goddess! A lot of your fic!**

**Camus: True. **

**Shun: It was not like this, when you 1****st**** write a fic, they were livelier…**

**Tifa: well… I'm bored… **_**shrug**_

**Milo: come on! You should be happy! I've read your fic and it evolves much!** _grabbing Tifa and shake her lightly_

**Shun: such as grammar**

**Shaka: or vocabulary**

**Mu: I think your style also improve**

**Tifa: **_sigh_** fine** _looking around_ **Kurumada sensei…**

**Shaka: I thought she will call one of us to read her disclaimer.**

**Tifa: **_glare_** …is an owner of Saint Seiya**

**Mu: I think we would be better if we shut up**

**Tifa: if they are mine, Saint Seiya would become happy ending universe for the saints. **_**pause**_** on second thought, it might transform into comedy or even shounen ai book**

**Camus: **_murmur_** and she said she couldn't write any shounen ai fic…**

**Tifa:** _throw a suddenly appear knife at Camus, which stab on the wall just an inch from his head_ **ups… my bad. So enjoy.**

**Camus: she want… to kill… me…** _almost hugging Milo but restraint since it would made her turn this fic into shounen ai (BxB) again_

**Kanon: I hope this won't turn out to angst…** _looking at Camus_

**Mu: you mean killing Camus in her fic!?** _gasp_

**Hyoga: What!! She won't! Will she?**

**Milo: NO!** _embraced Camus protectively while the Aquarius saint struggled to escape from his dead grip_

**Tifa: everybody quiet down! I need to think!**

_Driving Lesson_

_Part one_

"What?!" they were looking at their only Goddess as if she was growing another head. This was not true, right? Certainly not true! Oh, sure their age was reaching the limit but should they really do the thing like um this, though not everyone really mind.

"But, Athena-sa" before Shion could object, he was cut

"No but and hear me 1st. One more thing, call me Saori."

"Saori-san, that was..." Dohko started before another cut

"I told you to hear me 1st, didn't I?" she scanned around and after making sure no one was starting another protest, the purple hair Goddess continued. "It's just a lesson, you see? Even if I have a driver-."

"Lots of them…" Saga trailed before a glare shut him up. '_What's wrong with the gold saints lately…_' she thought before continued "And cars, I want all of you to try and take the driving experience or; if you can take a driving license, that make me happier."

"But!" Aphrodite started

"I said no but! Hyoga can drive!" she said as she looked at the blonde god-cloth saint, who was muted from the beginning. Though he was beginning to understand why he was called here on the 1st place. "And he was… well 14?"

"Going 15, Saori-san." Camus added

"But, Saori-s"

"I said no but!" If stare could kill, this might be the one. Aiolia almost shrank in size.

"Ok, then why?" the blonde hair gold saint asked calmly. A paused…

"No reason." A shrug.

"Bu- I mean we don't need driving lesson." Shura almost bit his tongue, stopping him from saying another 'but'.

"Why's that?"

"We can teleport…" Mu quietly added

"…"

"I think she change her mind?" Kanon whispered at Milo

"Whatever, you are all still taking the driving lesson."

"Or not…" Milo whispered back.

"Hyoga will be you tutor." She continued, at this a unison groan could be heard as the swan cloth wearer looked at her unsure. "You will start tomorrow and driving in our huge garden. With…"

"Limo?" DM said smirking slightly, well if he really should do this, he would better crashed the limo. Another glare, didn't know why Athena could be so fierce today.

"No, the Toyota. And tomorrow we'll start with… Mu."

"Gasp! Wait I'm the first one?"

"Go Ram!" Syura said slightly teasing him.

"Just don't ram into something." Milo chuckled, making even the stoic one to lift their lips up slightly while Mu was giving him a frown.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Experience one – Mu

"Why do I have to take a driving lesson again?"

"Don't ask, Mu. Ready?" a sigh

"Yes." He said as he slumped behind the wheel. "Now what?"

"Seatbelt." he gestured as he himself put it on. After the belt was attached… "Check the gear and mirror."

"Sigh… checked."

"Start the engine." The longer hair lad finally turned the car on but it suddenly jerked forward fast and second later the engine died out. Mu let out a gasp before he pat his chest slightly, Hyoga's heart was also raced a little before he calmed down.

"I told you to check the gear!"

"I did. I saw nothing wrong." Hyoga looked at the gear; it's actually shifted to one. The blonde hair saint let out a groan.

"Step on that pedal…"

"This?"

"The other left."

"Ok…" he stepped on it as Hyoga moved the gear to neutral. "Sigh, start the engine." After the engine started, the younger saint started explaining about 'how to work this stuff' and when Mu tried it by switching the gear, it suddenly died out with another jerk.

"You should release that pedal slowly and step on gas slightly"

"…"

"Start over." Hyoga really wanted to know if he had to teach the other saints like this too… it seem like an eternity before the car moved slowly (several jerks and died out engine included). "Ok, well it's better now. Try changing into gear 2." As Mu changing the gear another jerk occurred.

"Sigh, I really don't like this thing." Mu murmured as he started yet an engine, and it jerked again. Hyoga almost slapped his face.

"Neutral, Mu… Neutral." He tried not to hiss, he looked at the gate steel door not far in front of him and said "We'll stop when you reach that gate." Mu couldn't help but smile before he said with his suddenly glistening eyes. "Ok, hold on."

"What?" as soon as the older lad said that, they were disappeared and appeared suddenly near the steel gate. A paused.

"We reach it, don't we?" he said before unlock his seatbelt.

"But! You are not driving it, this is teleporting!"

"So? Any problem, we still reach the gate. At least I experience driving a car, which is not very pleasant." A sigh could be heard from the blonde saint. This was going to be a long long month…

_To be continued…_

**Next will be Aldebaran and the Twins**

**Tifa: satisfied?**

**Milo: kind of **_**nod**_

**Tifa: good. I'll update if I have time**

**Camus: meaning...**

**Syura: If she got reviews, so go click the review button**


	2. Part 2

**Tifa: enjoy the second part, I will try to update every month… or if I am not busy or such, I'll update maybe a week or 2.**

**Kanon: Bah, you are not that busy, are you?**

**Tifa: no and yes? **_glare_

**Saga: it's our turn?**

**Tifa: kind of, Alde, please read the disclaimer?**

**Aldebaran: Kurumada sensei was a great creator of Saint Seiya, no character below belong to her**

**Tifa: sadly…**

**Kanon: she checks and rechecks the fic but please**

**Saga: forgive her if there were mistake in grammar or such**

**Hyoga: since she was not living in English speaking country. And this is the first time ever I become the main character in her fic**

**Tifa: you do?**

**Hyoga: usually you selected Milo or my sensei… even Shaka and Shun had been your main character**

**Tifa: oh… forget if I asked…**

_Driving Lesson_

_Part two_

Experience 2 – Alderbaran

"… and I should go in into this car?"

"Yes, Alde, now get going." Hyoga said as he slide inside the car and waited. "Alde?" he stared at the man in confused.

"Um… I think that was too small for me."

"Nonsense, it is Toyota, it's big enough." Hesitated the Brazilian finally opened the door and put his left leg inside (the steering wheel was on the right side in Japan.) and slipped into the car, he stuck…"I really think this is too short for my leg." A paused

"Sigh, out first…." The younger saint said while he himself went out and walked toward the other side. Quickly he adjusted the seat to the maximum length. "Try it." Alderbaran obeyed the youngster as he put his body in. Another paused before the brown hair saint got out. "Well, I can cramp into it but it's still too small." The blonde hair saint was tapping his chin quietly before walking to the back of the car and opened its rear.

"Maybe we can take off the front seat to-" before he finished his sentences, a loud crack could be heard from the front.

"Like this?" Alderbaran put down the seat yes, the already pulled out seat onto the ground. Hyoga was twitching his eyes for a second before he shout "By using this crank! Damnit! Not pulling it out like that!"

"Oh."

"You do this on purpose, do you?" he glared as he looked at the ripped seat.

"No…" he trailed followed by an innocent grin. Hyoga was taking a deep breath before he took the ripped seat aside, closed the rear and walked toward the passenger seat. Without any comment, he took a deep breath before moved into the car. Alderbaran on his side, but as he straighten his body, his head bumped into the car ceiling.

"I should really say this but… you know." He managed to mumble as his head made contact with the ceiling and the poor rooftop bent like a pimple on smooth face. The younger saint could only gawk before he was able to mutter "Saori is going to kill me." He wondered if any of the gold saints or **he** would be able to survive the experience before he ran out of patience. And this was only the second saint…

"Maybe Saori-san should order a truck or trailer for me?" said the older lad still in muffle.

"1…2…3…" Hyoga began to count.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Experience 3 – Saga & Kanon

"I thought car should be smooth, yes?" Saga said warily as he looked at the bended steel on the car's rooftop (although Hyoga successfully repaired the seat).

"Heh, maybe Alderbaran poked it out." The other twin said with grin on his face. "I can't wait to drive."

"You can drive?"

"No." a sweatdrop "but how hard it will be?" he continued before he opened its door but a hand stopped him. "Saga?"

"The one who start first should be me." The older twin said before gesturing him to move aside.

"And why is that?"

"I'm older." Was the answer while Hyoga who was already in the passenger seat rolled his eyes.

"By any mean, Saga, shouldn't the older one let the younger one to go first?"

"And the younger one should listen to the older one."

"You are older only by 2 minutes."

"So? I'm still older."

"Since when did you let me go first on anything? Try to be more like Ikki." A vein began to visibly pop out on Canon's face. At that Saga let out a groan before he glared.

"And since when did you listen to me? Try to be more like Shun." He countered. The blonde god cloth saint was starting to count toward 10, who knew this twin could be so childish… He sulked on his seat before he heard Saga yelled.

"AND WHO WAS THE ONE THAT KEEP WHINNING ABOUT BABYSITTING CAMUS!" '_What? Babysit my teacher?_' Hyoga blinked

"HAH! IF YOU COULD TAKE CARE OF MILO, HE WOULDN'T BE SO ANTI ABOUT EATING CARROT!" '_Milo hated carrot?_' right now, the blonde hair saint was quietly thanking his goddess for giving him such a task, who knew that he could received information that good for a blackmail later. He quietly chuckled.

"IF IT NOT BECAUSE OF YOU, CAMUS COULD BE FRIENDLIER."

"HA! AND MILO WOULDN'T BE THAT SENSITIVE!"

"SENSITIVE IS GOOD! AT LEAST HE BEFRIEND WITH OTHER NOT LIKE YOUR CAMUS!"

"HEY! YOU ARE GOING TOO FAR!" A paused "YOU FREE TO TALK ABOUT ME BUT DON'T PUT CAMUS ON THE SCENE!" Hyoga blinked again, who knew that Kanon could be that protective about Camus?

"YOU ARE THE FIRST ONE WHO BEGINS COMPARING ME WITH IKKI!"

"I… SO WHAT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WAS STARTING TO TALK ABOUT CAMUS!"

"Guys, could you please…"

"SHUT UP ICE CUBE!" said the brothers in unison. After another minutes of bickering, the youngest saint finally had enough as he snapped

"GODDESS! COULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" both of the twin paused before Hyoga continued with his voice but lower. "Saga, take the wheel, Kanon go in to the second row."

"But-"

"NOW!" A glare as Kanon cringed, before he went to the second row of passenger seat muttering about 'scary emo teenager'. The older twin let out a gasp before he glared dagger at the blonde.

"Heck! I refuse to drive before you apologize to him." He stated sternly, crossing his hands.

"What?! But…" realizing that Saga was still glaring at him; plus a beam might be shot out anytime from his eyes to split him into two. Hyoga finally let out a sigh as he said sorry.

"Apology accepts." He said, beaming a little. He never knew that Saga did love him (as a bother, you yaoi mind reader). "No one can yell at my brother, except me." On the other side, maybe not… The driving lesson was running quite smoothly since Saga and Kanon was a quick learner driver, not like someone we knew. But parking was the different matter. '_And there goes the mail box… Saori will definitely kill him…_'

_To be continued_

**Authoress note: next up will be DM, Aiolus-Aiolia brother, both will be on the same chapter since **_look around_** since Aiolos refused to let his brother alone on the wheel.**

**Hyoga: why not?**

**Aiolos: not because I don't trust you, kid.**

**Hyoga: !! he don't trust me!**

**Aiolos: What? But I said**

**Aiolia: nevermind him… review please**

**DM: hell yea!! I'll show you how to drive!!**


	3. Part 3

**Tifa: Thank for reviewers and readers. I should really find a good idea for other saints so you all didn't get bored or something… oh Thanks especially for xquisittexabie for beta-reading**

**DM: **_lookes at Tifa _**This woman owns nothing, that Kurumada also doesn't own us **_evil laugh_

**Aiolos: Pardon him… **_smacks him with his bow_

**Aiolia: **_sweatdrop_** Umm, Kurumada-sensei owns Saint Seiya**

**DM: **_cursing_

**Hyoga: -.- You anyway, please forgive her if it has errors and such**

_Driving Lesson_

_Part three_

Experience 4 – Deathmask

Hyoga was not upset, not even close but he kept twitching his eyes every now and then after hearing the foul language coming from this man. Who wouldn't if he was cursing loudly at everything, even the lovely small robin on the tree? To be true, DM was annoyed, not just slightly annoyed but extremely irritated.

He slammed his face on the cold floor after having a reckless night. His nose made contact with a door, Shura's door to be exact, he murmured an apology before he ran after something… Before the crab saint could finish cursing, a glass of orange juice flew toward his face. On how it flew would be another mystery left to be solved by Sherlock Holmes.

"I hate Toyotas! The roof wasn't smooth! Why not a Limo! Or even a Ferrari!" he said in between his curses.

Hyoga was rolling his eyes before he slumped into passenger seat. DM began to kick the poor car (lightly) before he opened the door, grumbling something like '_stupid Goddess_' in the process. When he sat behind the wheel,he slammed the car door so fast and hard that it let out a loud clank sound. The younger saint blinked.

"What was that sound?" he gazed at the grey hair gold saint.

"What sound?" he sneered not really caring.

The Russian was going to open the door when the door on the driver's side let out another '_clank_' sound and it dropped to the ground with loud thud. DM was raising his eyes while looking at what he called 'stupid door' before he faced the younger boy.

"It was just a door." he said without much guilt.

Hyoga's jaw dropped to the ground and he slapped his forehead in frustration and began counting. Boy, Athena would torture him, if she didn't murder him first…

The ride with DM could be described as '_wild_'. Without the door on driver side (which is very dangerous), the cancer saint pushed the gas pedal to its maximum. Making it run full speed as it stormed zigzagging on the trail like a F1 race. Hyoga could only grip onto his seatbelt and door's handle as he was tossed left and right, he was really starting to feel sick.

The older saint laughed maniacally as he pushed the brake to the max. Nearly crashing into the glorious fountain on the left, a loud screech could also be heard. The poor car just barely stopped in front of Camus who was unfortunate enough to be crossing the trail.

No, Camus was not afraid, nor did he scream, but he was definitely in shock. Milo and Shaka who was already crossing the trail stopped when they heard the loud screech sound.

"Oi Camus. Are you all right?" Milo said as he waved his hand in front of Camus' face. The Aquarius saint blinked before he nodded, the blue haired saint glared daggers at DM (and Tifa… Milo: You have grudge against Camus, do you? Tifa: _whistle_) "That was dangerous, DeathMask!" Shaka said as he frowned.

"Hn, heck I'm a good driver, can't you see? I didn't hit anybody, and no ones dead." He said proudly as he continued. "Right, Hyoga?" only to find the blonde saint was nowhere to be seen. Not far away, a gagging sound could be heard.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Experience 5 – Aiolia & Aiolos

"…" Aiolia was staring at the broken door in his hand, he was not using any cosmo but the darn door was just dropping while his aniki (brother) stared at it, his eyes almost popping out.

"Oli, I told you not to use any cosmos. We are not in Sanctuary for Goddess sake."

"I'm not using any of it, aniki. It's just dropped."

"… I never thought that a car door could be pulled out like that." He said again scratching his head in confusion.

"This car is quite unique then." He said uncertainly as he glanced sideways at Hyoga who was by now banging his face on the dashboard's surface. He was murmuring something incoherently. The elder brother finally opened the back door as he slid inside the second row, letting his brother drive first.

"It's really unique car, look! Even the roof is uneven!" He said examined the bent car roof. The blonde haired saint was gritting his teeth before he let out a sigh.

"You are very quiet, Hyoga. I know that you are cold but…" a glare as Aiolia sat behind wheel and closed the broken door with the temporary lock (by Mu's cloth repaired glue… ok just kidding). A pause.

"Now what?"

"Sigh… seat belt and check the gear before-" He was cut off as Aiolia started the engine and slowly drove around. He blinked.

"You can drive?"

"Aiolia can drive!"

"Yes, I can drive." Aiolia shrugged and steering the car into the narrower trail. He was about to turn before the older brother told him to stop.

"What is it, aniki (brother)?"

"You can't drive like that!"

"What?"

"See?" retrieving a book out of nowhere. "You should wear a seatbelt." He paused. "You too Hyoga!" The youngest saint shrugged as he put on the belt, Aiolia followed suit.

"Ok, we're ready now right?" Aiolia said as he readied to put off the hand brake.

"Wait! Check the gear."

"Aniki, it's in neutral."

"Check the mirror."

"Sigh… fine."

"Ok, check the light."

"Light? But we are in the mansion's area." Aiolia began to feel annoyed

"The book said that." A groan.

"Should I also check the oil, water and also the tire's air pressure?" he said in attempt to mock his older brother.

"Oh you should!" Aiolos said, oblivious to everything as Aiolia slapped his forehead in frustration. The swan saint couldn't help but grin slightly. '_This is amusing._' Sighing the younger brother finally unlocked the seatbelt and got out of the car but he accidentally pushed it too hard and the poor already-broken door flew and met its doom, hitting the sakura tree not far from their parked car. A pause.

"Uh oh."

"See? Hyoga you should repair that door." Aiolos said as Hyoga's eyes twitched twice. Hence, the sakura was fine before a loud 'crack' could be heard and it felt down slowly. The blonde saint murmured 'timber' under his breath as it fell. After the loud crash, a shout/curse could be heard, and before long, a sliver of purple hair and blonde hair could be seen.

"Hoah, sorry. Are you all right, Shaka? Mu?" the Leo saint ran toward them but it was apparently a bad decision as Shaka opened his eyes, glaring daggers at him.

"Are you resenting the sakura tree?" (This is Shaka's favorite sakura tree in the garden)

"_Gulp_, no." he shuddered, moving back a little before running away. Although he still considered using cosmo to 'kill' the older gold saint he restrained as Shaka uncharacteristically began chasing the Leo around.

"See? Safety first!" Aiolos said as Hyoga groaned. Meanwhile Mu who was currently sleeping peacefully under a sakura tree was shaking his head in confusion before he murmured "I hate cars…"

_To be continued_

**Tifa: Review please! Thank you for reading. Next would be –**

**Shaka: Where is that stupid lion!**

**Tifa: You are out of character today, Shaka.**

**Shaka: Yes! Now tell me where Leo is?!**

**Tifa: Dunno**

**Milo: Maa maa (now now) calm down a little will you? That was an accident.**

**Shaka: … **_glare_

**Tifa: Oh, Camus would be on next chapter too**

**Hyoga: Isn't it supposed to be Dohko? **

**Tifa: Well Dohko said he'd give the youngsters a chance to drive first. So – **

**Hyoga: Shura?**

**Tifa: Are you complaining? **_Annoyed_

**Hyoga: Not really… **(after such accident, it was useless to complaint anyway_)_

**Tifa: Camus refused to let Milo drive with you**

**Milo: What!!**

**Camus: …**

**Milo: I won't drive as bad as DM!**

**DM: Hey!**

**Tifa: **_whispering_** Actually Camus refused to leave Milo's side**

**Camus: I heard that **_glaring_

**Tifa: **_running away to find an idea _(actually to flee from his ice coffin)


	4. Part 4

**Tifa: **_waves_** Thank you reviewers and readers, I never thought this simple idea would have so many twists to write. But enjoy!**

**Camus: She owns nothing**

**Tifa: **_blink_** Camus actually volunteer to do the disclaimer? Even though it was 3 words…**

**Milo: well, that's how he apologizes. And please do not kill him!**

**Tifa: since when did I kill my character?**

**Shaka: nearly killed?**

**Tifa: …**

**Milo: apologized for possible grammar and error. Credit to xquisittexabie for beta reading. Happy reading!**

_Driving Lesson_

_Part four_

Experience 6 – Shaka

"…" Shaka definitely had a bad feeling about this.

He was looking intently at the slightly beaten car, if you could call that damage slightly… the door was well… wrecked and the roof was uneven and even he couldn't move the seat back or forward at all. You all know that Shaka was slightly cough… short right? Plus he was still having a grudge with the stupid car's door. But since it was Athena's order and couldn't be ignored and since he was loyal (correction: all of them are loyal), he was stuck. Sigh…

"Could you please go inside the car, Shaka." The blonde god saint politely said since he was unsure of this man's mood, no he was not afraid.

The blonde gold saint after all was not called man closed to God for nothing. Shaka let out another sigh before he slumped into the seat. His foot was reaching the pedal but just barely, sighing he sat closer to the edge.

"Now what?"

"Put on your seat belt and start the engine?" after several saints, the swan cloth wearer was experienced enough to put the gear on neutral. After the seat belt was attached Hyoga began to explain what he should do and then paused.

"Open your eyes?"

"… You have a death wish, don't you?" he said and suddenly the temperature inside the car became several degrees lower; Hyoga could only shudder before he shook his head.

"No, but you need your eyes to drive you know." Another paused before Shaka shook his head.

"I can feel my surroundings just fine." As soon as he stopped talking, he was moving the gear and started to drive. Like Mu the car coughed once in a while but after several attempts, the car was actually going quite smoothly.

"Hem… not bad, Shaka."

"Hmpf, you should at least trust me beside I am the man close to the-" before he could finished his words, a car suddenly stopped with a loud bang. Second later, a groan could be heard from Hyoga followed by a murmur

"Ok? What happened?"

"You bumped into Athena's statue!"

"Oh…" he said innocently then paused. "Do you think she will kill me later?"

"Groan… you said you can feel your surroundings!" now the usually calm saint became more frantic as he put off his seatbelt, wanting to examine the poor car. Before he could open the door, Shaka's words stopped him.

"Well, I can feel my surrounding but the car can't." he said matter-of-factly, Hyoga was trying to restrain himself from strangling said saint or banging his head onto the dashboard. As if it wasn't bad enough, Athena seemed to hate him as the statue head cracked and ended up falling onto the front car's body with a loud bang before it rolled onto the ground. Another pause.

"… well at least we know that thing was low quality…" Shaka said looking on the bright side before Hyoga finally decided to bang his forehead onto the dashboard. Poor Hyoga… I mean poor car…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"That's was not our car, right?" Milo said as he eying the supposed to be red Toyota car. The roof was uneven, the front door was wrecked, the front body was bruised and Camus who was beside it, examined cracked front light. "How come? It's beaten so badly?!"

"Not everyone knows how to drive, Milo."

"True but still…"

"Wait?! Did that mean Sensei (teacher) and Milo can drive?" Inside his head, the chibi Hyoga was running around happy and cheerfully. '_Thank goodness! Finally someone who can drive!'_

"No." Milo said which completely dashed the swan saint's mood down several degrees and as he began to make circles with his finger in the corner.

"Stop teasing him, will you?" the Aquarius saint said stoically, while Milo grinning slightly.

"Such an over-protective father you are eh?" A glare. The Scorpio saint finally slumped into the front driver seat and as soon as he closed the door, Camus put his hand onto the door. The act though met with a questioned look.

"What are you doing?"

"Freeze the front door." He actually grinned slightly

"Wha!" before the older gold saint could react, the front door was frozen. Camus satisfied with the result himself, opened the back door and elegantly stepped in. Hyoga eyes were twitching but said nothing before he himself slid in. '_Goddess now that damn door can't be open! Sigh…'_ Camus himself was met with a retort. "What the beep are you thinking? Freezing the door?!"

"So?" the monotone answer was only make Milo slapped his forehead.

"You know that your ice is impossible to melt!"

"And I'm proud of it."

"How can I go out?"

"That's a good question…" the blonde saint was sighing again, now how could he unlock the door for the next driving apprentice? And why was his fath- teacher so slow today…

"But at least you are safe; I know how you drive…" the Aquarius said. Hyoga was blinking; he wasn't imagining, was he? He actually heard something not quite right in his teacher's tone…

"Stop acting like Aiolos, I'm older than you!"

"And childish." He continued and locked his seatbelt and crossed his hand. Wait, that was not a smile, was it? Camus was hardly ever smiling!

"Hey!" even so Milo was grinning as he started the engine; he avoided to touch the door however… "Heh, kid? Tighten your seatbelt."

"So you can drive?" Hyoga didn't need to wait long for the answer, as soon as the seatbelt locked; the car speed like crazy as it zigzagging and zoomed around the garden. He could almost smell the mischievousness on him, as Milo drove somewhat backward too, missing narrowly from the poor headless statue. He even put a stunt on parking the car by using the hand brake and made the car spin around and ended up with a loud screech, parking in the very small space. "So?"

"Not bad." Said Camus uncharacteristically. The Scorpio could see the amused look on him while Hyoga finally took a deep breath, he realized that he hold his breath too long. Actually the stunt was cool if you saw it from the outside but he never thought that it was unpleasantly un-cool when you were inside the said car! He began to feel carsick when he realized the car was lifted up and down like a car toy (by hand, mind you?).

"My turn." Camus was already behind the wheel, at the same time Milo was stepping in from the back door and attached his seatbelt. On how they could be so quick in changing position with the front driver door frozen would be a mystery. Hyoga was about to protest when the engine started with another crazy stunt, this time his sensei was pulling a stunt by driving a car with 2 side wheels, then same as Milo, driving and zigzagging with high speeds and parking with the hand brake. As soon as they stopped, the blue haired saint patted his best friend's back.

"Heh? Not bad yourself, Ice Cube."

"Hn. Now Hyoga?" he started but discovered that his student was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he was jumping down as soon as we stop."

"Oh…" Not far from them, Aiolia could be spotted on the balcony as he watching the entire scene, shaking his head. "Poor Hyoga, I should have told him that those two surprisingly loved making car stunts, just like in the movies…"

"Yeah… who would've thought about that?" Aphrodite who was also standing on the balcony said, while Deathmask chuckled beside him. In fact almost all gold saints minus Dohko and Shion were standing on the balcony, watching.

"That's cool though." said Saga.

"Indeed." Shaka was actually agreed.

"I still hate cars…" Mu added.

_To be continued…_

**Tifa: *grin* well that was quite surprising, wasn't it? Next is Shura and Aphrodite. Dohko and Shion might be in the next chapter too but we'll see.**

**Dohko: Might be?**

**Aphrodite: Review or I'll send my flowers**

**Shura: I have a really bad feeling about this.**

**Hyoga: for today, I hate my sensei… ugh… **

**Shion: Being carsick was quite frightening…**


	5. Part 5

**Tifa: … I do think Camus was cool with driving side wheel? **_Chuckle_

**Shura: hm.. my turn?**

**Tifa: well Shura, yes, Aphro dear, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Aphrodite: the authoress owns nothing, not even the story**

**Tifa: Hey!!! This story's mine!!!**

**Shura: **_sweatdrop_** um the stories are hers **

**Aphrodite: heh? I thought this one chapter was her brother idea!**

**Milo: um yes the Shura part but your part is hers**

**Camus: insane…**

**Tifa: **_glare_** Camus… I don't know why you are so so offence me lately?**

**Camus: … because you make shounen ai!!!**

**Tifa: oh… be glad that I don't make lemon or yaoi then**

**Milo: **_gasp _**le-lemon!**

**Camus: Ya-yaoi!!! **

**Tifa: … though I have an urge to write it… but nah… I don't think I have that level.**

**Shaka: thank goddess…**

**Mu: **_sigh in relief _**I should really thankful, this fic is not end up to be shounen ai…**

**Tifa: fine, I'll be writing some un-shounen-ai fic like this, ok? **_Mumble incoherently_

**Saga : unbetaed so she apologize for any grammar/error**

**Kanon: both Shion and Dohko would be appear on next chapter**

_Driving Lesson_

_Part five_

Experience 8 – Shura

He twitched his eyes once then twice, if the broken thing in front of him was counted as car, then what would a junk car look like? … And how should he open that door? You know no one ever ever melt that stupid ice! What did Camus think when he freeze this damn door!? … Although it was effective to prevent someone from falling from the car but still! Out of curiosity, he put his finger on the ice surface but as soon as it touched, he pulled it out quickly. Darn, that stupid ice could still freeze his skin, no wonder Milo warned him not to touch it. He shuddered, so that why no one really braved enough to pick a fight with that ice master. Wait, Milo did quarrel with Camus sometime, Shaka and Mu also did too once and twice. All of them were still alive. Shura managed to smirk, maybe he should also pick a fight with him sometime, and see if he still alive, heh? The black hair saint mused slightly when he heard a loud yell calling his name.

"Hyoga! Could you be more 'louder'! I'm deaf!" he able to snarl, sarcasm in his word.

"Well, sorry then but I call you 5 times already." He smirked; the younger lad couldn't read mind for sure, he didn't know what on Shura mind but it quite amusing to observe his face. He could see disbelief, then frowning, before the older lad shuddered and smirked. "Are you thinking about revenge for my master?" he grinned when the other male blushed slightly

"Cough, no!" _close enough though_ he thought before looking at the car. "How should I go in there?"

"… Come here to passenger side and crawl over there…" Hyoga said but before he could move his legs, he heard something like 'too troublesome'. The next thing he heard was a 'slash and clank' sound. "What are you doing?!"

"Making an opening." Shura said in matter of fact manner and smirked lightly as he pulled out the clean cut of car roof. He couldn't cut the ice block since it only could be cut by Libra sword; but he could always cut that little thin ice, right?

Hyoga couldn't even yell out his frustration as he jaw dropped. _There goes the roof! Athena, I hope you didn't make me go to underworld… maybe I should leave after this and dedicates my self in Christian instead. Being preacher would be better than this…_

"What are you doing there? You look like you are being thrown to Acheron." Shura said lightly not really care. Hyoga could only murmur under his breath about the car.

"I think I should ask Shiryu to throw you toward Apollo (sun) later." He was able to mumble surrounding by the killing aura.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… just mumbling to my self." He said before sighing and walked toward the passenger seat… he should really pack his backpack after this finished…

The driving session with Shura was quite easy actually except the blonde saint was keep screaming about turning the wheel to left or right and the Excalibur user refused to do so and keep going straight toward the steel gate, slashing anything in front of him into half..

"See? That's easy!" he said as he unlocked the seat belt after they stopped near the steel gate.

"But you were destroying the garden!!!"

"Bah, it's their fault standing on my track. Beside I want to end this quickly. The closest distance between 2 points are a straight line."

"Who would drive like you?! You should turn right or left, following the road!" Right now, Hyoga was ready to pull his hair, but consider it would demolished his silk blonde hair, he restrained.

From a far there were several screams and curses…

"MY ROSE GARDEN!!!!!"

"Gasp! The Athena's statue!"

"Who dared cutting down my other sakura tree!"

"There goes my other sleeping spot…"

"Darn! Shura should be careful with that car! Luckily my scorpion is all right."

"… I was hoping your scorpion was under that tyre…"

"Gasp! Camus, you meanie!!"

"How can I have picnic with my twin if someone slashed and ran out our table like that?!"

"You stupid goat that was my cake that you ran of, you _insert curse_"

"Calm down, Angelo!"

_Saint _

_Seiya_

Experience 9 – Aphrodite

"There is no way for **you** to drag **me** into that ugly junk car. No Way!"

"But Aphrodite, this is the only car."

"There is no way I step inside that rose garden murder!" the beauty goddess name bearer yelled as he glared at the car in murderous way (remember the Shura's part.). "Beside this is not a car! This is junk!"

"Sigh, dear Goddess, do you hate me so much to give such task?" a paused "… dear God, I promise if You give me just 1 peaceful day for driving lesson, I will became preacher." While the youngest lad was praying, Aphrodite raised his eyes browns and grinned. He would likely to have fun with car decorating, he mused. The outer was quite broken but the inner was ok, maybe he could have fun with his flower, _fu fu fu…_

"… I have a bad feeling about this…"

30 minutes later…

"…"

"Well, at least I'm inside the car, right?" the fish sign bearer was smiling sweetly as he looked at the mirror. It was true that he successfully 'put' the other lad into the car but he still considered if this was really worth it… the inside of the car was decorated like a flower party. Icy roses (due to Camus ice) on the driver site door were visible around the door. Dozens of white roses covered the other doors. Red rose petals which were currently ranged evenly and neatly on the seats. Ribbons on the door handle except the driver's side; Aphro wouldn't want to touch the icing.

"It's not too bad right?" he smiled happily while Hyoga seemed ready to kill himself if not for the curse task. He never knew that the rose breeder could even do that, how the heck he 'glued' the rose petals all over the seat like a permanent print pattern and it was stuck there. There were no way he could remove that; oh he already tried by pulling one of the petals, the result was an almost ripped leather chair.

Hyoga frown when he looked at the inside of the car frame, oh why the older lad had to love pink of all color! Actually at first the long hair lad was torn between pink and sky blue, but eventually the lad chose pink instead… he would likely to bang back his head onto the dashboard but held his urge since there were another dozens of (poisonous?) roses occupying the place.

"…"He felt that he was ready for carnival...

"That was not a good face, Hyoga. Now do you need to teach me or I do this my self." A blink

"You… you can drive?" he managed to stutter

"The duo was teaching me some trick." He grinned as Hyoga looked at him flatly. When he locked the seat belt, he continued "Milo and your sensei." As soon as he could, the swan saint quickly unlock his seat belt and scrambled! A paused "… Perfect!" he smirked in satisfaction before he unlocking and walked away, humming all along.

_To be continue…_

**Tifa: uh well… I have to admit that Aphro one was lame… I don't have any idea for him. Ah well.**

**Shion: We are next?**

**Dohko: click the under text for review to raise her spirit and make her finish this story. I hate cliffhanger…**


	6. Part 6

**ltifal: this is the final chapter. I hope you all really enjoy the fic :D**

**Shion: cough… Kurumada-sama owns Saint Seiya**

**Dohko: she apologized for any mistakes and error**

**ltifal: happy reading XD**

_Driving Lesson_

_Part Six_

Experience 10 – Shion and Dohko

The oldest duo of gold saints was looking intently at the broken-junk-car, Shion eyes was twitching rapidly as he examined the car. Icy-rose door, design by Camus and Aphrodite combination, interior design of pink and rose petal by Aphrodite, roofless car design by Shura, a broken door which was contributed by Deathmask, Aiolia and Camus, broken bumper and scraps by Shaka. Now he never knew that learning to drive would be that hard… he glanced at Hyoga whose face looked sour and tired.

"I never know that our 'kids' could cause that much destruction while driving a car…" Dohko said almost voicing Shion's thought as the Tiger (Dohko name means tiger) looked around to the headless statue, sakura's thump, destroyed rose garden and grass around the huge mansion. "If they could do something like this when driving, I think Athena should think twice when she asks us to do something else…"

"Like… cooking?" Hyoga stared at them in horror when Shion said the world. '_Cooking!_' he thought as his head imagining the gold saints together in the kitchen, cooking, cutting, icing and burning in the house? '_No no no_' he shook his head before he paused… '_Although… I hear Deathmask is quite good on making Italian food._'

"Hyoga!"

"Oh geez! Shion-sama, you don't need to yell like that!" he almost jumped when he found out both of them were already inside the car, with Dohko on the steering wheel and Shion who was raising eyes brown, staring at him. An embarrassed cough came out as the youngster walked around the car and went inside.

"Ehem, all right." He said as he explained how to drive to both older saints. After some explanation, he slide the seat belt and locked it into its place as Dohko did the same.

"Before he starts, kid." Shion began as he eyeing the lad carefully and continued. "I have to tell you something…"

"Yes?"

"He and technology are not couple made in heaven." Shion murmured pointing to his best friend as Hyoga gave him a weird glance. A question mark seemed to appear above his head.

"What?"

"… You'll see." He said when Dohko looked at the radio button in curiosity. '_Now what do that suppose to mean?_' he thought and as he pondering, he suddenly heard a crash and looked at the radio blankly.

"…"

"Dohko-sensei… what did you do with that radio?" he stared at the now smoking button-less radio.

"I was pressing that button, I though it should be playing some music right?" Dohko said as Shion rolled his eyes.

"True…"

"Then since it was not playing, I pushed that thing and this thing and so on."

"But how come it does explode like that?" Hyoga was really really needed a vacation after this, North Pole seemed to be inviting….

"That's always happen when Dohko touches anything modern." Shion said before he sighed "That how my MP3 went off too…"

"You have MP3?" the blonde hair saint stared at him. The 243-old-years-but-looks-like-18-years-old had a MP3!? How come he himself didn't have any?! '_Wait the minutes… if anything modern was smoking under Dohko's hand then…_' as soon as he finished thinking, the car suddenly moved slightly but soon broke down with a black smoke came out from the front. "Great… I'm really dead." He murmured.

"…what about my driving lesson?" Shion said. The truth was after he heard his apprentice driving story, he was quite happy he didn't need to try to drive. (ltifal: so that's why Shion let Dohko drive first?)

"Do you think Athena will give me another car to try?" Bump! Hyoga was again hitting his forehead to the dashboard…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Last – The Report

Athena was speechless when she entered the mansion after several days away to take care her multi-billionaire business. Oh, sure she could just pay some gardener to restore her huge garden… but her statue was missing a head, the twin sakura was cut and her beautiful grass was destroyed, not to mention the rose garden. Now she couldn't decide if this Hyoga's fault or gold saints' fault. She groaned and almost popped her eyes out in wonder when she saw the red Toyota car was completely a wreck. She did feel that she made a wrong mistake but what done was done, she sighed as she walked toward her working room and pushed the bell button on the table.

"Tatsumi? Where's Hyoga? I need him to come with a report." she said as soon as she heard Tatsumi's rough voice.

"Um… yes miss, but I believe that he is heading to the North Pole, something about mind meditation he said."

"North Pole?" she raised her eye browns in confused, a sweatdrop could be seen on her forehead.

"Saori-san?" Shion's head was popping inside and nervously made his way toward the goddess after she gestured him to come.

"Yes?"

"This is a report from um… our driving experience."

"Oh? I was just asking about that. Thank you." She said as she opened the book. Shion quickly excused himself and walked outside which made Athena raised her eyesbrown for a second times and read.

_Driving score_

_Shion: E Reason: not driving_

_Mu: D Reason: pass gear 1 but teleporting_

_Alderbaran: E Reason: not driving, the car is too small_

_Saga: C Reason: parking difficulty_

_Kanon: C Reason: parking difficulty _

_Deathmask: C Reason: speeding like crazy crabby_

_Aiolia: B Reason: normal driver_

_Shaka: D Reason: blind driver_

_Dohko: E Reason: car breakdown (don't let him touch any technology)_

_Milo: A Reason: stuntman drive but unsafe_

_Aiolos: E Reason: not driving_

_Syura: C Reason: horizontal driver_

_Camus: A Reason: stuntman drive but unsafe (My own sensei! Can you believe it, Saori-san?!)_

_Aphrodite: E Reason: not driving but designing_

_Recommend for driving license: Saga. Kanon, Aiolia. _

_Recommend for racing: Deathmask, Milo, Syura, Camus_

_Personal note: I'm off to North Pole for meditation. _

_End of report_

"…" the purple hair goddess didn't know if driving lesson would be amusing to watch with the 14 gold saints. Hmm, maybe next time when she asked someone to teach them something, she should be home. Now how about the cooking lesson then? She grinned rather evilly. Too bad, Shun was too patience and innocent...she couldn't put someone as sweet as him... on second thought, maybe not. "Tatsumi?" she pushed the button again "Call Shun to my working room please? she said sweetly and began to chuckle.

_Owari_

**Authoress note: glad it's over. Review please :)**


End file.
